


A Blessing In Disguise

by ominousrum



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominousrum/pseuds/ominousrum
Summary: Anna gets a cold





	

**Author's Note:**

> based off of a prompt from the lovely sargar3000 on tumblr

The first sign occurred at dinner one night. Elsa and Kristoff were discussing their favourite ice formations, both with a childish gleam of delight in their eyes.

_**“Awoooooooocha!”**_ Anna sneezed so violently the soup tureen threatened to rattle off the table. The spoon in her hand flying and skipping off of porcelain dishes with a delicate ping until finally coming to a stop three feet away. 

Kristoff choked back a laugh as Elsa furrowed her brow at her sister.   
“Are you sick, Anna?” 

“Hmm?” Anna sniffed as discreetly as she could manage as she reached for another helping of carrots. “Me? No, no I’m fine.”

Elsa and Kristoff exchanged knowing glances. 

“Gerda? Would you please put on a pot of tea?” Elsa requested, making a mental note to ensure Anna drank at least two cups.

***

The next morning Elsa took it upon herself to wake her sister, intending to gauge if her sneezing the previous night had progressed into a full blown ailment. 

Elsa gave a small knock on Anna’s door, her fingers curling anxiously awaiting a response. “Anna?”

“Fnaah..” came the reply.

“Anna?” Elsa’s voice increased in volume. “Can I- can I come in?”

“Wurr?” Anna clearly wasn’t going to get any more coherent, Elsa thought. 

“I’m coming in, Anna.” Elsa opened the door a crack to peek her head in first.   
Anna was face down on the bed, almost diagonal. Half of her duvet on the floor, her leg halfway off the bed with it. 

“Anna- How are you feeling? Do you want me to bring you something from the kitchens?” Elsa edged closer to her sister’s still form. 

“Elshuh?” Anna raised her head, hair defying gravity, her nose red and raw. 

“Uh oh. That doesn’t look good.” Elsa held a hand to Anna’s forehead, nearly jumping at the heat there. “Right, that settles it. You’re not going anywhere until this fever breaks.”

Anna blinked in confusion at her sister as the fog of drowsiness temporarily lifted. “What? No! Kristoff and I were going to have a picnic.” 

“Anna you need your rest to feel better. I’m sure Kristoff will understand. In fact I can say with a fair degree of confidence he would tell you the same thing!” Elsa gave Anna her patented don’t you dare argue with me stare.

“I’m not even sick!” Anna sat up in bed as straight as she could and proceeded to smooth her hands through her hair, a weak smile plastered across her face.

“Nice try but I’m not buying it. I’ll bring you some tea and fruit and later I’ll ask Gerda to make her famous vegetable soup.” Elsa turned on her heel, pausing to give Anna one last authoritative look before heading out to retrieve breakfast. 

Anna stuck her tongue out towards the door and sighed. _This is going to be so boring!_ she thought, immediately trying to think of possible escape plans. Any useful ideas were suddenly expelled from her brain by a ten in a row sneezing fit. Anna pulled the bed linens up to her eyes and whimpered in defeat. 

***

Kristoff had been living in the castle since the great thaw, occasionally taking on odd jobs to help the guards. Ice harvesting wasn’t urgently required when ice houses were fully stocked, so it afforded a bit of leisure time. He cherished any additional ways he could be closer to Anna. 

Gerda had adopted Kristoff as if he were her own child, always stopping to tell him how much they loved having him around, sneaking him snacks from the kitchen whenever she could. She knew how happy Anna was with him and how fortunate it was that Elsa had also found a friend in him. Gerda positively skipped down the halls in her own happiness; her girls had been sad for so long, this development was nothing short of wonderful. 

Kristoff greeted Gerda every morning, both typically up bright and early. Kristoff to feed Sven and clean out the stables, Gerda to make sure breakfast was ready and waiting. He was surprised to find Elsa also in the kitchen that morning. 

“Hi Kristoff. I’ve just come down to get some rations for the patient. I’ve hear you have a picnic planned but Anna’s running a bit of a fever.”

“That’s not good.” Kristoff frowned. “I bet she isn’t going to like being confined to the castle.”

“Oh she’ll hate it. It’s a battle she won’t win, though.” Elsa gave a sly smile as she lifted the tray of tea, fruit and pastries, making her way up the winding staircase towards the bedrooms.

“Kristoff, would you be a dear and work in the vegetable garden today?” Gerda asked hopefully. “Once you’ve had your breakfast, of course!”

Kristoff nodded his agreement with a mouthful of saffron bun. 

***

Elsa had insisted that Anna stay in bed for the day, reminding her with a hard stare that she was a Queen as well as a sister and her word was law. Saturdays held little in the way of royal duties other than writing occasional correspondence; Elsa was prepared to keep Anna company all day if needed.   
Anna was none too pleased at this arrangement, annoyed that Elsa’s presence got in the way of her sneaking out.

“I- **_awoooooocha_** \- am so- **_awooooocha_** bored.” Anna scowled and kicked her heels down on the bed in frustration. “Isn’t fresh air good for sickness? I’ve heard it has restorative properties.”

Elsa laughed “Where did you hear that?”

“A wise old man.”

“Was it a troll?”

“Maaaaaaybe. Trolls are wise!”

“Yes but trolls also sleep outside. I assume fresh air _has_ to be good for them.” Elsa noted, moving to open the drapes to let the sunlight in. 

“Where’s Kristoff? He could bring the picnic to me instead!” Anna grinned mischievously. 

“Anna there are certain things I don’t want you getting up to _at all_ , much less when you’re sick.” Elsa said reproachfully. 

“I don’t have the slightest idea what you’re talking about, your highness.” Anna said with a remarkably straight face. 

“Uh huh. Anyway I think Gerda has him tending to the vegetable garden this morning. She’s going to make you soup for lunch.” Elsa glanced down at the castle gardens. “Yes, he’s there already. I can see him shooing Sven away from the carrots.”

Anna perked up. “You’re probably right, Elsa. I should try to get some rest. Please thank Gerda for me, I’m sure lunch will be great. Although I may not be able to taste it properly.” 

Elsa eyed her sister suspiciously “Wait, you’re actually agreeing with me that you need rest?”

“Sure. I am feeling a bit light-headed.”

Elsa placed her cool hand on Anna’s forehead before glancing back at the windowsill, eyes narrowing.

“I’ll be back to check on you in a couple of hours.” Elsa said before muttering to herself in scarcely a whisper “I know this is a trap but I don’t know how.” 

The door closed behind her with a soft swoosh. 

Anna jumped up from the bed only to be knocked backwards in a wave of dizziness. _That wasn’t my finest moment._

She rose slowly the second time to inch her way to her window, blanket wrapped around her like a shawl. 

Anna’s eyes immediately fell on Kristoff’s muscular form, hard at work in the garden. She let out a squeal of delight. _Goodbye boredom, hello handsome_ she thought. 

Kristoff had the sleeves of his tunic rolled up, spade in hand digging up cabbages. Sven looked on in excitement, waiting for his share of the vegetable treasure to be unearthed. 

Despite the cooler autumn air in recent days, Kristoff looked to be working up quite a sweat. His vest already discarded beside baskets laid out to carry the harvest back to the castle. 

His strong torso twisted as he bent to pull roots up, wiping his forehead with the back of his arm. Anna let out a dreamy sigh and pressed her face against the window pane. At that very moment no less than five sneezes arrived within seconds of each other.

**“OW!”** Anna yelled, her face bouncing off the glass in an awkward spasm, barely managing regain her balance before toppling backward. She rubbed her nose **_“Owww…”_  **

_Who knew watching my boyfriend was such a dangerous pastime?_

Anna hesitantly peered back down at Kristoff, looking at the window warily. A smile spread across her face (followed closely by a wince of pain) as she saw him bending over, patting dirt back down as he moved from row to row. 

Anna continued to admire her view until Kristoff had gathered all the vegetables he needed and, after tossing a carrot to Sven, had brought his harvest back to the castle. Anna crawled back into bed, contented. 

***

Lunch arrived just as Anna was waking from an afternoon nap, still sniffling but overall greatly improved. Elsa sat on the edge of the bed with the tray across her lap.

“Are you feeling any better?” she asked softly. 

“A bit. Is that the soup? Smells great!” Anna grabbed the tray and sat up to eat.

“I guess it’s a good sign you can smell it at all.”

“Mhm.” Anna mumbled between mouthfuls. 

Kristoff knocked on the door quickly and popped his head in “Alright, princess?”

Anna beamed at him “Hey! I hear I have you to thank for the vegetables in my soup. Did you get everything done?”

“No, I need to re-plant some things tomorrow. I may try to expand the garden a bit, it’s a lot of work for Gerda to do on her own.” 

“That’s awfully nice of you, Kristoff.” Elsa said appreciatively. 

“It’s nothing, really.” Kristoff shrugged. Anna had to stop herself from staring at the sweat pressing his hair to his neck and the droplets of sweat rolling their way down his shirt.

“I should get cleaned up.” Kristoff caught Anna’s eye with a grin, leaving mini dirt clumps in his wake as he clomped down the hallway.

“Temperature check.” Elsa announced, placing her hand once again across Anna’s face. “Hmm, still a bit warm.”

“I think I need another day of rest. I wouldn’t want to push myself and make myself sicker.” 

“You know I’m not used to agreeing with you. This is going to take some time to wrap my head around.” Elsa joked.

“I must be growing up.” Anna said with a giggle. 

***

Gerda came by Anna’s room to collect the remnants of her lunch, hoping to check on her herself. 

“Anna, dear, are you still sneezing up a storm?” she gave an affectionate pat to the top of Anna’s head. 

“Not as much as I was earlier. Thank you for the lovely soup. You know how much I love soup!”

“You’re very welcome, I’m glad it helped.” Gerda balanced the tray on her hip as she turned in the doorframe to address Anna again.

“Tell me another thing, dear- did you enjoy the view?”


End file.
